


Come and Rescue Me From this Giant Hotel Full of Bones

by This_isnt_my_real_name



Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [13]
Category: Dream SMP RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Based on a fanart, Canon Compliant, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Drabble, Family Reunions, Gen, Haunting, Hearing Voices, Hurt No Comfort, No need to read the other parts of the series, One Shot, Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, RIP, Repressed Memories, Sad Ending, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Snow, Technically It Is, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), 🦀CRABRAVE🦀
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name
Summary: Phil looked out a window. A snowy landscape was all that he saw.He flinches - a knock comes from the door,"PHIL, TECHNO."It's just another day in the newly established Antarctic Empire
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 352





	Come and Rescue Me From this Giant Hotel Full of Bones

Phil looked out a window. A snowy landscape was all that he saw.

"Phil?" A monotone voice came up behind him.

He hummed in response, not looking away from the snow. Something is calling for him - he just doesn't know _what?_

"You hear it too?" They ask, voice tinged with curiosity.

 _That_ catches his attention. He finally looks away from the frosted window and sends his dearest friend - Technoblade, a raised eyebrow.

Techno shrugs, "Chat, keeps yelling that someone is calling for me, and you."

"Do they perhaps know _who_ is calling for us?" He asks. He hides the fact that the voice that calls for him wants to make him curl up in a ball.

His friend shakes his head, cape fluttering in the process.

Before he could ask more questions,

He flinches - a knock comes from the door, interrupting him. Which was then accompanied by a child yelling,

"PHIL, TECHNO."

Both adults send each other a look. The child, Tommy, wasn't allowed anywhere near their home. So, why are they here?

"DAD. TECHNO." The knocking turns into frantic pounding, the child's voice becoming more and more panicky.

Phil recoils from the title the child called him. It has been a while since anyone has called him that. The last time was,

"I'll open it," he told Techno. Techno nods, glaring at the door, silent as ever. 

He goes to open the door, thoughts on how he could get the child to leave. He and Techno had made it clear that they were not allowed here.

He opens the door.

"Fucking finally!" The child yelled happily. There stood Tommy in all his glory, face scrunched up in fake annoyance.

His breath hitched.

A transparent ~~bloodybruisedbloodybruisedbloodybruised~~ hand came to grip his coat, 

"It's cold. When are we going home?"

**Author's Note:**

> TOMMY'S DEAD 🦀CRABRAVE🦀
> 
> HAHAHAHHAHA KILL ME, I THOUGHT HIS DEATH WAS A BLOOPER :( THEY REALLY JUST KILLED TOMMY BY JUST BEATING HIM TO DEATH :'(  
> Also, we're just going to ignore that SBI is not canon B)
> 
> [ Fanart ](https://nachosforfree.tumblr.com/post/644498239001919488/hmmmmm-ghostinnit)


End file.
